


7 wintertime (Swans)

by ifreet



Series: ficmas [8]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>primroseburrows: Kowalski/Fraser colors, flight.  And winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 wintertime (Swans)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primroseburrows](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=primroseburrows).



When Ray went to pick Fraser up at the consulate, he had wandered off. Probably he'd left a message, but, well, Turnbull. So he went looking around Fraser's usual haunts and finally found him in a park a few streets up. Dief wasn't in sight, but he was probably nearby, too. His coat blended surprisingly well with snow and bare bushes.

As Ray approached Fraser, a flock of small birds exploded into flight, only to resettle on nearby branches when he stopped by Fraser's side. Fraser's cheeks were ruddy with cold, and he looked a little forborne- no, forlorn.

"Hey."

"Hello, Ray." Fraser pulled his hand out of his coat pocket and scattered something -- seed, he assumed -- on the ground in front of them. The braver birds flapped back over, a flutter of dark wings and flashes of white bellies. Ray watched one as it hopped-scooted back and forth, pecked and repeated. They were pretty birds, for all that they were only dark grey and white. Ray only knew three types of bird off-hand -- pigeon, sparrow and other -- and though they were small, these didn't look much like sparrows. Fraser, of course, would know.

"What are they?" He pointed with his chin, not wanting to scare them off.

" _Junco hyemalis_. Juncos."

"Huh. Don't think I've seen them before."

"That would be surprising. They migrate south to this region every winter, though of course they nest and summer in Canada."

Oh, homesickness. Ray didn't know of any real cure for that -- the best he could do was remind Fraser that Chicago had its own upsides. "Come on, let's go home and get you warmed up."


End file.
